1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus that controls switching of an operation mode from a normal mode to an energy-saving mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatus such as image forming apparatus include ones that have an energy-saving mode as an operation mode.
For example, a certain electronic apparatus sets a waiting time until shifting to the energy-saving mode based on a type of operation and an execution frequency. Further, another electronic apparatus sets the waiting time until shifting to the energy-saving mode based on a data type of received data.
In those electronic apparatus, a frequency with which data is received for each data type is not taken into consideration.